Super Junior EHB Mpreg Version
by Winchester Mpreg Gospel
Summary: Following the Exploration Of The Human Body series staring super junior. It has a few of my own made up episodes so far I have thought of 5. This is the first episode of the EHB series. With a twist ;D Yesung Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

Ehb Yesung mpreg.

Setting the picture. Yesung is almost eight months pregnant with siwon's baby. This story will follow the super junior series exploration of the human body. Starting with the first episode. I am right to believe its the peppers one...yes.

Mc shin introduces the show. "2007 is very special viewers. On the show we have the countries best pop idol group, Super Junior!" he gestures the slowly rising curtains. It starts to reveal a car holding the members of suju they all at once flee the car and make their way to the front in their snazzy suits. They take their seats in a row in front of the cameras and right next to mc shin.

"1, 2, 3 hello we are super junior!" they fived the cameras and the audience on the other end.

"wow your amazing. Yes from now on we will continue the show alongside super junior. Honestly up to now you have been on many shows but all of the members have never appeared all together I think this is the first time right?" he turns to the leader of the group. Eeteuk. "yes" they all begin to smile at the amazing chance to be as a group on TV. "We will find out everything about the human body with super junior but first we need to find out if we have the ability to do this. The original ability humans have is to sense things we must find out how sensitive each super junior member is. We will use the show to measure the five senses. Now are there any concerns?" the group liked the sound of this. It was new and exciting and was surly going to be a blast. Yesung raised his hand. Mc shin nodded for him to speak.

"What exactly will we be doing? There is some things I can't do physically." Yesung was embarrassed about how big he was getting and how it affected almost everything he did.

"Ohh, Yesung how is the youngest super junior doing?" Mc shin pointed to yesung's protruding stomach.

"Right now kicking my bladder. He his having fun." yesung's face screwed up as his ever growing stronger infant kicked him hard.

"Wonderful. Can I?" Yesung nodded proudly. Mc shin put his hands on Yesung. The baby kicked the palm if his hand.

"Ohh. I feel it." Yesung began to laugh. "Don't worry Yesung we have done all background checks there is nothing potentially dangerous. If you don't want to do an activity then you don't have to. Now let's get on! Our first test: we are going to be testing our sense if taste. The tongue has over 6,0

00 taste buds and is considered as the gateway into the body."

The test was all set up the group were dressed in pink lab coats and gathered round some tables. There were two sides of the members team 1 and team two on the opposite side of Mc shin

"We have prepared some tea for you. We will drink that before beginning our taste tests, just drink it naturally." Mc shin gestured to the cups of yellow coloured tea on the tables in front.

"Our outfits today make us look like a bunch of doctors who came together for a party." this made everyone laugh at Shindong. It was true their coats resembles that of a doctor and they are going to be eating and drinking.

"Starting with Eunhyuk." Everyone re gathered round with their cups of tea. "cheers" they all said at once. "for the exploration of the human body!" without thinking Eunhyuk downs most of is glass. The taste hits him like a punch to the groin. "what's wrong with him?" the group look at Eunhyuk and then stare down at their own cups nervously. "Drink it's a wave." Shindong glugs his all in one.

"Is it bitter?" wookie asked. Shindong's face scrunched up with a sour expression. The others laughed at him. The others drink theirs all choking and sputtering on the bitterness of the tea. Kibum being last. "Hyung-nim why aren't you drinking it?" Sungmin joked. " it's really bitter, the best mc shin dong yup!" the others clapped and cheered him on. "Actually, when I was preparing for this corner, I drank a lot of this." he raised his glass and they began to cheer for him again." his noes and his lips are all scrunched together!" Shindong cried as he mocked mc's facial expression when drinking his tea. "This Han yak (herbal medicine) is called Yong dam cures itchiness, diarrheal and is a restorative. It's a very special kind of tea." Ryeowook dives in for another cup of the tea. "Ryeowook why are you doing that?" Heechul grabs the jug. "anyhow, this very bitter tea is made of the Han yak, Yong dam."

"It did leave a funny feeling in my mouth." Shindong explains as diagrams with his hands. "there are any ways to make your tongue not experience flavours, when you have to drink medicine that us so bitter like this, you wish you could not taste it right? They say there are two ways to make your tongue not experience any taste one is to completely dry your tongue not a single drop of moisture or to completely freeze your tongue." they all awed with amazement. They kept this in mind for the next time Ryeowook tries to cook.

"Freezing would be a better idea. When you want to make something numb its usually something cold that names it numb." Shindong's logic made sense. "so that's why I think freezing it..." the group agreed. "freezing it would be better."

"Even in super junior is there a section that splits?" mc shin song wonders.

"No we don't have that at all. Not at all. We don't fight. And we should know each other's names." Heechul bluntly put. "I think what you're trying to say is if we'll be able to break into sections. If anyone asks us to divide ourselves, we won't be able to." Kangin saves the day and recovers Heechul's terrible friendship speech.

"okay then...please split into two teams!" the group immediately split into two groups right down the middle.

"We have a good reaction to everything." Heechul adds. "Now a happy expression." they being to clap and laugh at the leaders request. "Approving expression." they each place their arms in front if then and nod acceptingly. "Sad expression." they pretend to be sad. "Now applauds." they being to clap joyfully and cheer. "So this side is the reaction team. Now what should this team's name be?"

"Mu (lacking) action team." the opposing team laughed at their silly name. "So we have the reaction team and the lacking action team. Dose our lacking action team want to dry your tongues or freeze them?"

"We will freeze them." Yesung spoke out sure with his answer. "don't you think drying them would be better?" Sungmin accounted. "We're..going to dry them...?" yesung's mood swings are picked up by the other team as well as his own. "This show is becoming bad because of you!" they joked not intending on hurting Yesung. Yesung smiled and blushed.

"The lacking action team will dry their tongues and the action team will freeze them!" Mc shin decided. The action team reacted happy and cheered as a part of their action performance.

The lacking action team have been blowing their tongues dry using a hair dryer. They point their tongues out holding them in place.

"Are they all dried?" the group felt their tongues to check. "Is it mostly dried?" they turn off the dryer when there are sure that their tongues are dry enough.

"Are team ones tongues frozen yet?" they nod intently. "okay so take out the ice cubes..." he turns to Mu action ream. "Keep your tongues out. Don't put them back in. Stick them all the way out-" "spit them out, now." Borg of the teams stuck their tongues out and kept them there while mc gave the next instruction. "So this is the tar that everybody drank so difficultly. The young dam tea. We will test which method works better. Stick your tongues out all the way." shin cane round with jug and a sipper and he squirted each other the action teams tongues with the horrid tea. "first let's start with Eeteuk. Heechul, hangen." all of a sudden Heechul begins to scream.

"Ahhh...this isn't a reaction!" they moved on from Heechul the other team mates wary about drinking the tea as their method clearly didn't prove.

"Now taste it." mc poured some of the tea onto kangin's tongue. His first reaction was disgust the bitterness of the tea made his eyes water and face screw up. "Ok freezing more." Shindong was rubbing an ice cube on his tongue for good measures. Mc shin dong put more tea onto Shindong's tongue. He was ok with it for a split second before coughing it back up. "How do you feel?" Mc asked the group. Their reactions still the same.

"isn't this just a reaction?" (overacting)

"This isn't a reaction." Heechul cries again. "I don't want to do reaction anymore!" Eunhyuk points at mc and his group. He was stitched up and now wants to change.

"Ahh tears are forming" Heechul grabs a bottle of water and fans his eyes. This was in fact a bigger reaction then their first try of the tea. Maybe the freezing method makes you he able to taste it more... "You shouldn't do that." mc points out. He hands them the cups with their ice cube in from last. "Pick up the ice cube that you spat out before." "out of two choices, one of them has become void. The fact that you can't experience flavour if you freeze your tongue is wrong." it was time for Mu reaction team to give it a try. "Are you ready?" they were adding in a fee more seconds if drying time before the tea came around.

"Yes." a member said. They switched off the dryers. "okay. Just stick it out a little more. Here. Don't stick it back in. Since its dry." mc shin dong put the tea on siwon's tongue then Ryeowook's, Donghae. "stick it out a little more." then yesung's, Sungmin's and lastly Kibum's. There had been no reaction from any of the members. Kibum's tongue was long and hung middle of his chin. "Wow that was amazing! He experienced it all." since the tea went all over Kibum's tongue. "Are you guys acting like this because you're the lacking action team?" the group were straight faced.

"No but honestly...you can't taste anything." all of the group had the same feelings. "when you put your tongue back in and you salivate, you start to taste it a little." Sungmin added. "is it the same for everyone else? But besides this test, there's something else that will make your tongue completely not experience taste in front of us, this herb, which was really difficult to get, is the gymnema Sylvester herb from India. Okay. This is the gymnema Sylvester herb!" the reaction team got excited. Kangin did a dance up front and the others clapped and cheered. The Mu action team laughed but that's it. "What's strange about this is that if you eat this leaf, you can't experience a single type of taste. You can't experience it at all." he held up a bowl of the herbs. "Forever?" Ryeowook asked. The others laughed at his ridiculous remark.

"Forever?! Not. Not forever. Sweet taste, salty taste, sour taste and bitter taste. You can't experience any of these tastes at all." mc shin explains. Everyone is astounded

"Not at all?" Sungmin checks.

"yes not at all." mc shin dong yup hands out the herbs for super junior to eat. Starting with the reaction team and then the Mu action team. Shindong smiles widely and flashes his teeth which shows off the green herbs stuck to his front teeth.

"Okay we'll have these four." Mc picks out four people from the Mu action team. Yesung, Siwon, Ryeowook and Donghae. They stand around the table ready for the test. "first the sugar." Mc lifts a spoon full of sugar to Siwon who eats it in one. "Wow he's looking good." Ryeowook gets a spoon of salt. Donghae gets sour lemon juice and Yesung gets gomsam tea which is slightly more bitter than the yong dam. "look to the front. Out of these four, one of these people can't taste the flavour at all. Oh did you finish all of the sugar?" Siwon nods. Yesung places a hand on his stomach.

"yes, I can't really tell." Siwon answered.

"Ryeowook-sshi, what about the salt?" Ryeowook's face was squinted and it looked like he didn't enjoy his salt at all. "Oh so you're in the process of eating it?" Ryeowook opened his mouth to reveal his mouth full if salt. Everyone laughed. "Donghae-sshi. Did you drink all of the lemon juice?" Donghae had his head down. "yes." "Yesung-sshi, how was the tea?" "Was it the same tea we drank before?" "yes." "I couldn't taste it at all. But the baby didn't like it as much. I am now being punched inside. It's very painful." everyone begins to laugh again especially the reaction team.

"Hey...you're making it too obvious." Yesung looks down. He feels his mood suddenly shift. "okay then...out if four, please pick one."

"one?" the reaction team replies.

"Yes. You can only eat one."

"we will eat the salt. The reason is...because out of these four, three of them swallowed theirs but Ryeowook didn't. There has to be a secret behind it. Everybody...your surprised aren't you?" Kangin says to the audience. But after they tired the salt... "It's good." Heechul adds as he himself struggled to finish his mouth full. "Don't swallow it." they can't swallow what they have got. They are sure sorry that they chose it.

"If eating it is difficult, drink this to make it do down." Yesung offers as revenge for them laughing. "You can't taste it at all." Kangin takes it first. He has a sip and his face screwed up with so much bitterness. Just drink it and it'll go down." ...

"I'll do it too." mc shin dong is curious too. "That's too little." they demand. Hangen feeds him some salt. "It tastes good doesn't it." mc shin has a drink of the tea. "You can't taste it." they joke. Mc looks up and lunges for Kangin ready to throttle him. "Calm down." Mc spits his out in the bin. Yesung cones up behind him and hugs him whilst laughing. "Why are you doing that to our Kangin hyung?" they are still laughing at him hysterically. Mc takes a drink of water. "I only at this much but you insisted on drinking that much." Kangin defends. "Are you ok?" Eeteuk asks. Mc shin song smiles. "Oh yeah. Wow. The salt wasn't it. You could taste the salty flavour still. The gomsam tea wasn't the same too. The lemon juice..." his face once again scrunches up due to the sourness of the lemon juice. "It's really sour..." they laugh at his obvious accusation. "Then is it the sugar?" Siwon nods.

"After I drank the bitter tea, I ate the sugar to get the bit taste out into my mouth. But I couldn't taste it." Yesung admits. Mc shin song hurries over to Kangin and shoves a spoon of sugar in his mouth. "What this feeling is...when you go to the sea and you're chewing on the sand." they all were astounded. "Now the sweetest if all sweets, chocolate. Everyone try one." everyone does.

"My sense of flavour!" Heechul cries! "...it's like Cray-pas." everyone agrees. "What kind of taste is this?" the sweet taste of chocolate was ruined. Hangen continued chewing on his chocolate preying it would soon taste better. "It doesn't taste good." Yesung was on his fourth piece if chocolate. "are you eating that Yesung-sshi?" Mc shin dong stared at him. "Yes, since the fourth month, my taste for things has changed. Some things I liked I don't now and this tastes ok. I'm hungry." everyone looked down and shook their head all knowing the weird cravings of Yesung.

"This is the gimmema Sylvester leaf, it is used in Japan for people who are dieting. Since you can't taste the sweet flavour."

~"The one taste Korean people love, hot flavour! Super junior will taste three of the world's hottest peppers!"

"The thing Korean people love the most, spicy flavour!" they all cheer with excitement at the true fact. "Here we have Korea's chungyang peppers." sj try the peppers. "Excuse me, plead prepare a camera behind us since we always jeep turning and you only get out backsides." Heechul is such a prince(ss)

"If you think its spicy, we have prepared behind us rice, soy milk, cheese, eggs, they all help get rid of hotness. From this point we will be try the three hottest peppers in the world. The third hottest pepper in the world is Thailand's prikki deo nuu!" mc shin takes a pepper. "If we count the spiciness of a chungyang pepper by scoville its 10,000 Scoville but the prikki deo nuu is 10 times that. We will show you that our Shindong can eat anything." Heechul pushes Shindong forward to try first.

"We need someone from our team to challenge them. Yesung not willing to try it himself. "I'll eat the world's third hottest pepper." Kibum surprised everyone. I don't think he really thought about it before he signed up to try a hoooottt pepper. "Wow!" Yesung now felt challenged by his own team mate. "I will eat all three of the hottest peppers." even though it's not a good idea he went for it.

"In that case, we will push it towards Yesung-sshi." the reaction team pretend to push all of the peppers towards Yesung. "So Yesung-sshi will eat all three and Shindong and Eeteuk...just bite one." Mc shin dong yup holds the Thai pepper up for Shindong and Eeteuk to have. "Just one bite. Don't eat too much. Just chew it. No matter how hit it is, our Shindong won't say so." Shindong takes a small bite. He chews it a few times. Eeteuk then takes some. "This hotness is nothing." Kangin judged. Yesung took some.

"The feeling just comes up." Kangin and Heechul thinking its nothing take one each. "Why are you eating all the good things by yourself?" Heechul cockily challenged. "This is different from just a hot flavour." Eeteuk explains. "These two are totally different. Here try this." Yesung turns his head. His eyes bulge as the hot spice takes its toll on him. The rest if the groups who tired this feel the effect of the peppers. Heechul grabs Eeteuk by his pink jacket. "It's different from the chungyang pepper. It's not spiciness it's just tastes like pain. Very hot pain." Shindong and Eeteuk were the only ones who didn't react to the hot peppers. "It's the feeling you get when you bite your tongue." everyone agreed. "Wow~you pin pointed it. We think it's the sense if taste but it's really a sense of pain.

"I'm suddenly becoming a bit uneasy." Kibum's eyes are watering slightly. It makes him laugh but will it still make him laugh when he tries the hottest pepper in the world?

"The second hottest pepper in the world! Mexico's habanero!" he unmasks the second dish. Yesung gulps. "hey it's pretty I really want to eat it." the peppers looked more like deadly cherries. The members who signed themselves up for the task take one each and hold it by the stem. "How do you eat it?" Eunhyuk asks as he stares at the oddly shaped peppers. "its thirty times as hot. So its 300,000 Scoville." they stare at it shockingly. "I want to have one." Siwon blurts out. "do you really want to try it?" he took one bite out of the chungyang pepper and sweetening so why? "Yes...I want to try it. I'm really curious." what a stupid mistake. "Siwonnie who can't handle spicy foods is curious enough to try it. That's too much!" Siwon almost put the whole thing in his mouth. He takes it out and takes a smaller bite. He could taste the hotness already. He spat it into some tissue.

"Are you okay? What are we going to do with him?" Siwon pulls out the pepper again. His eyes are enlarged. "It's not hot. I think the inside is going to be hot...it's coming!' siwon's hand flew to his mouth and he fell to the floor with hotness from the pepper. Siwon escapes to the back to cool down.

"I will eat it in one bite." Yesung is daring when he shouldn't be right now. Yesung still has to eat the hottest pepper also. "the second pepper, the habanero." "please close up on me." Yesung has his eyes closed fearing the worst. He opens them and his hand swoops in and in foes the cherry like pepper. "Don't swallow it." Mc shin dong warns. "Of you spit it out it won't be fun." Kangin laughs. It's here. Yesung's eyes exploded and his nostrils flared. "Don't eat it, you're not supposed to eat it!" Yesung gives in and spits the pepper out. "I'm really curious. How would you describe it as being?" mc shin wonder. Yesung is silenced. "then I will." Eeteuk takes one for the team. "he'll rust the name of the reaction team!" Kangin shouts. "should I just do it?" as the leader he steps up "Eeteuk! Eat it! Oh yeah!" Heechul cheers. Eeteuk felt good about himself and carelessly puts the whole thing in his mouth. "If you spit it out now you will be the same as yesungie." the timer counts down from seven. Eeteuk heaves and has to spur it out right away. "Spit it in here." he doesn't. "Don't swallow it. Don't swallow it!" Eeteuk's eyes went red. "Spur it out, you spit it out." he goes really red. "My face is going to explode!" teukie spits it out finally. "Ah I'm fine." he starts to laugh at himself. "He looks like nothing happened." Heechul exclaimed. "It's nit hot." they laugh at him.

"Now our Shindong!" Kangin pushes him forward. "You know you are the best." they encourage him. "This program was made for you." Heechul cheers. "I'm begging you...don't eat it!" Eeteuk is still dazed from the pepper but he is able to warn his fellow team mate of the danger. They laugh at him even Shindong laughs and he's got to try it next.

"My entire mouth hurts." Yesung complained. "Don't eat it!" Eeteuk begged again. "While were fooling around Kibum who has to try the number 1 hottest..." they feel empathy for him. "Don't eat it even for fun!" teukie pleads.

"There is one thing I am curious about. If the habanero is 30 times hotter than the chungyang pepper, then the number 1 hottest is...?" Shindong asks.

"The number 1 hottest pepper is the bhut jolokia which is 100 times as hot as the chungyang pepper!" super junior will take on that.

"The colour's not red. It's BRIIIIIGHT red!" the others all crack up. "A woman named anadita dotatamulgu." "you must know this person." "in two minutes she ate 60 peppers!" "Is there anything wrong with this woman now!?" Eeteuk shouts. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with anadita dotatamulgu!" "Ananidita dotatamulgu is amazing" Kangin says to his outer audience. "Anadita dotatamulgu is ve~ry amazing!, what you have to do now is to chew this pepper five times then spit it out I once chewed it seven times and I was left with a beautiful UNFORGETTABLE memory. Just chew it five tines then spur it out." Mc shin hands the pepper to Kibum. The others watch with amazement and anticipation."Okay." Kibum takes a miniscule amount. He chews it five times exactly. The heat was excruciating. Wow that was fast. Yesung at that time tried the pepper. He too chewed it five times. "Spit it out!" Yesung keeps his head down. He has so far tasted all of the peppers. Yesung holds his noes. Meanwhile Kibum's reaction, "he's sweating! He's sweating! Now our Hangen." again taking a small amount chewing it slowly. He suddenly spits the flaming fruit. Heechul, the last challenger for the reaction team. "Spit it out now." "okay," he doesn't protest. Kibum is laughing. And Yesung has the hiccups. "Kibum is crying." Heechul begins to jog on the spot. "Let's see you acting in a melodrama." they frame back to Kibum. "Yeah right he's got the tears ready. "The words won't come out!" he starts to laugh again. "My tongue is completely gone."

"I want to try it too." Siwon who tried but couldn't take the spice of the second wants to try the hottest pepper in the world. "Oh Siwon-sshi. Siwon-sshi wants to do it? Just three tines then." Siwon was still hunched from the second pepper his mouth was still on fire. "dun eet eeet." Hangen with his broken Korean. (don't eat) "Seriously! Dun eet eeet...(seriously don't eat it.)" who is this guy? Yesung had disappeared to the table behind to cool off. It's a memory he really doesn't want to remember but...mc tires it anyway. "It's that too little?" "You want to switch with me?" Yesung appears back to watch mc chew his pepper. One, two, three, four, five, six and seven. That's the limit. They all clap him well done. Mc turns away. "milk, milk get him some milk!" when mc shin dong turns back towards the cameras his eyes are red and His face is streamed with tears. "the next test is.." mc's voice is cracked and horse. "Who did you say ate this again?" "huh." "Who in India ate it again?" all of a sudden there was a giant groan that made everyone stop and panic. "Yesung-Sshi are you okay?" Yesung bent down and held the bottom of his stomach. "No...No I'm hurting." Siwon runs over to him and leans over. To try and see yesung's face. Yesung refused to look up. "We need to take him to the hospital." Eeteuk snapped. "I'm calling an ambulance."

'the sense that does the most working in humans is the eye. More than 80% of the information you take comes from your sight. However, is there something you can't see even if you see it? Super junior's second test. The sense if sight.'

"Yesung. How are you? What really happened?" Yesung pinched the bridge if his nose. "I almost went into labour. They said that normally when you are late you eat spicy food to speed up labour. So once the false contractions stopped I was released. It was scary." Yesung felt very embarrassed that he put himself in a situation like that. "You are ok now right. At least now you know that if you are late then give us a call we will send you some peppers." they all including Yesung began to laugh.

"Okay well the first sight test is, if we are given something to look at, how well can we remember it? We will show you two flashing pictures. There is one difference within the picture. So the two pictures are the sane but the fist picture you see and the second are different. You guys have to find the difference. Please show us the picture!" the picture shows up on a big monitor. The two very nearly identical pictures flash between themselves. The group had mixed reactions. "It's really easy." Ryeowook cried. "What is it? The people who know the answer raid your hands." Mc shin dong kept his hand up while almost all of super junior raised their hands too. Kibum, Sungmin, Shindong, all the mc their answers. "Can I say?" mc knows it's wrong therefore let's Shindong say. "Siwon's foot gets bigger and then smaller?" they all laugh at his obviously wrong answer. Eeteuk then gives his answer. Mc finds it stupid so he says it out loud. "Yesungie's head becomes bigger and smaller!?" Yesung laughs and stared at Eeteuk. "I'll reveal the answer. Since there were those of you who didn't get it. In the centre, the chair that Kibum's sitting on." they show the image again. It becomes so much clearer. Those who thought different were made out to be fools. "It changes for sure." Eeteuk was way wrong. Shindong was way off. "The reason we have to be confused is because it's hard to take something that is under 0.2 seconds. And in addition if we add a black screen in between the two it's even harder. Give us the second problem!" the picture is of a piece of money. "this is way too easy!" Heechul is the first to notice. "What do you mean? What is it? This really hurts your pride if you don't get it." Kangin challenged. "No one can say anything. King sehjong's eye winks and doesn't wink." Eeteuk guesses. "What about Donghae-sshi?" "His hat..." Donghae isn't even sure. "Stop joking around!" Heechul jumps from his seat. "I really don't know." Donghae admits. "Honestly, I knew the difference from the beginning. Even in this picture, on the top right the '0' ...I'm right!" Heechul is confident that he got this right. "It goes from 1,000 to 10,000. I saw it and it's not right! Ah it hurts my pride. Donghae yah, get out." Kangin pats Donghae on the shoulder.

"Kibum-sshi, did you know? Look into my eyes. Did you get it?" Kibum smiles. "Yes." he must still be under the effect of the peppers. "You didn't know either?" Siwon couldn't see the difference. "if you watch Siwon while he's talking he always does gestures." Shindong mimics some of siwon's hand movements. Siwon is embarrassed. "Ah so that's why he did that. Before we started shooting I went over to greet him and I was like 'where are all the members?' and he said 'yes, they are right over there..' he mimics siwon's hand action. Siwon jumps up and immediately begins to clap and laugh. "It's not just that. The arm movement was okay but also his leg." perfect re-enactment. "Now...there are a lot of people who are happy with figuring problems out and a few who are disappointed that they didn't get it but just because you got it doesn't mean you should be happy. The reason is a few days ago everyone went to a physical check up right?" the group agreed "There we did an experiment. There were a few people who noticed the experiment and there are a few who still haven't caught on. People who noticed. "Siwon raised his hand. "We'll show you the exact same experiment as the one with the pictures. There seems to be people who still haven't noticed so we'll show it to you now. Let's watch together.

The super junior members are shown entering the hospital for their health check up. "The super junior members who thought they came for a physical examination. But, there is another reason they were called here today. That reason is, to test their sense of sight. To not arise suspicion, we went through standard procedures. Each of the members went into the room one-by-one. Waiting for there is two men with completely different outfit, hair styles and faces. Completely different doctors." : Doctor A & Doctor B. "As super junior were filling out their forms, the first doctor will pretend to drop his papers on floor and switch with the second doctor. Will super junior be able to recognise the change?" The first examination is Kibum. Mc Shin Dong commentates :" Doctor A speaking so naturally, look carefully at his white shirt, this is Doctor A," Doctor A drops his papers and crawls under the desk to retrieve them, however Doctor A doesn't return Doctor B takes his place and Doctor A stays under the desk. Kibum watches the recording with shame, he didn't realise the swap when it happened and now he is watching it with the rest o SuJu he is embarrassed and the rest are laughing at him. "He finally saw his face." Kibum in the recording looks up at Doctor B's face and doesn't feel as if something is wrong. Even when the doctor is speaking he doesn't pick up on the differences in their voices. "How did you not know?" It was so obviously apparent when they watched the tapes. "I don't know." Doctor B recites his lines naturally. "Yes, if you go to the left of the building you will see the physical examination room. You will get checked there." Kibum and Doctor B rise from their seats and shake hands. Kibum leaves none the wiser to the trick that was just played.

Second Experiment: Sungmin. The same is repeated, Sungmin takes his seat and starts filling his form. While his head is down Doctor A drops his papers. "I really didn't know." Sungmin confessed. The two doctors change under the desk and Doctor B takes Doctor A's place. Doctor B began to speak to Sungmin to gain his attention to the change (If he noticed it). Sungmin didn't…Sungmin is however looking at the Doctor a bit suspiciously so maybe he does suspect something is off. Sungmin puts his head down again but then…"But you know…I have anima, so." The other members all laugh at his blindness as they did Kibum's even though most of them didn't catch on either. Mc :" Then we became curious, would they notice if there was more than two people? Now there are four different doctors.

Next examination : Han geng, upon taking his seat he is given his forms, while his head is down the change commences between Dr A and Dr B. Dr B tries to get Han Geng to look up by starting a conversation. Han Geng saw him but again nothing. While Han Geng's head is down again the second swam accurse. This time a third Doctor appears from behind a screen and manages to successfully swap places with the second doctor who pretended to drop his pen under the desk. There are two fake doctors hiding under the desk now. The next Doctor, Doctor C tries to engage Han Geng in a conversation. When Han gang looks up he is shocked but still not entirely sure what has happened. "You really didn't know?" Mc asks, "I really didn't." Han Geng confesses. The next change undergoes. Doctor C leaves his seat and wonders off to the screen. He there, swaps places with Doctor D and He makes his way in place of Doctor C back to the chair. "The change accurse so naturally now." Han Geng is finished by the time the Doctor returns and he looks up at him to tell him so. He stares at Doctor D with slight confusion. He looks away to only return his stare back to the doctor…. He signs his name and walks out, oblivious to the four changes.

Last examination: Siwon, he takes his seat, the doctor waits for Siwon to look at him before changing. When he does Doctor A changes with Doctor B, the change didn't go as swiftly and made a bit of noise. The new doctor stands up and Siwon is alarmed, he shrugs it off. "I gained a lot of weight then lost it," he notifies. "Just write it all down on the paper." Siwon looks up from his paper to see the Doctor's but sliding under the desk. He knows something is going on for sure this time. Things hadn't gone as planned like the last ones. They managed to pull it off luckily, siwon faced his paper again. The next doctor stood from the floor and sat down casually. "Sorry for bothering you again but number 6…" He looks at the new doctor, he s shocked and confused. He stares at the doctor thinking something is definitely wrong. He looks down at the desk but it is covered from the front. "Where did the Doctor that was just here go?" Siwon was stunned still, he wasn't sure where the doctor before was and this couldn't be him. "I've been here all this time." The doctor admitted. Siwon looked around. "Excuse me? That's not right…" He is seriously suspicious, he knows this wasn't the same doctor… "Did you have a late night filming?" This was to make Siwon think that his tiredness was the cause of his 'delusions'. "I did go to bed pretty late last night…" he is wide eyed and staring at the doctor. He burst out into laughter. "Maybe I really do need to go to the hospital." Siwon did find out. Out of eleven only two people found out. When a person is focusing on one particular thing they can't fully take in their surroundings. This is called change blindness. Don't believe everything you see!

Next week~


	2. Chapter 2

Next Week ~

Mc Shin Dong has the Super Junior members gathered round him to greet the viewers and to announce the newest task. "2007's SBS new project, We are Exploration Of The Human BODY!" The audience noise sounded as they all clapped. "This is the second episode, and ever since the first episode there has been so much commotion." Mc shin dong announced. "Yes there has, everyone has been wanting to try the Jolokia pepper from India. They thought we were just acting like it was hot," Eeteuk answered. "Since it was so spicy, I went to the staff and asked for some and I brought it home for my parents. After that they won't let me come home." Eunhyuk said, everyone laughed at the fact Eunhyuk was banned from coming home because he made his parents try the hottest pepper in the world! "Last week our super junior members were tested on if they were 'Exploration of the Human Body' show material. But today the real tests on the human body will begin. So if everyone is ready. Let's all yell out 'Fighting' and we'll begin." Some of the members were shocked because the first tasks were a bit extreme on the human body and now Mc Shin Dong said that they were going to now start properly…"We are Exploration of the human BODY! Fighting!"They all shouted.

"To really explore the human body we are going to start the tests. In the centre of the body is the stomach. The stomach is the important organ that sends out all the nutrients to the body. In addition, the stomach has a surprising secret to it!? The Exploration of the human body will explore the workings of the stomach, starting right now!"

"In order to test the stomach with super junior, they even prepared an X-ray machine, the cost of the X-ray machine doesn't matter. Out of all the shows on SBS, they used the most money on this one! And because this show costs so much money, super junior will be on the show without compensation!" Only Mc Shin Dong clapped, the super junior members were are confused by their lack of payment… "Then Mc Shin Dong Yup must also appear without compensation!" Kangin shouted. This time everyone clapped and cheered even Mc Shin Dong. "Is there any part of the human body you are curious about, tell us and we will check it out for you. Anybody?"

"Me" Heechul raised his hand. "Heechul, were is it exactly?" Heechul came out from behind the stands. "I have a nail in my leg, will that show too?" Mc called Heechul over. "Really!? Please come out here, come here." He reached out to Heechul. "I don't have to take my pants of right?" He concerned. "No. No. You only wear your underwear and…" he started laughing. "Joke, okay where is it?" He began to slightly touch Heechul's leg. "This side and right here." He pointed to the back of his knee joint. "So there is an iron rod in your leg right now?" Heechul nodded. "I haven't had much time to go to the hospital so…" Heechul stands with the machine around his legs. "Heechul says there is an iron rod in his leg right now." The members watch the screen as Heechul's leg popped up, they ohhed and ahhed at the image before them. "Ohh we can see it!" "Hyung…Were you in this much pain?" A member asked. "You see it?" Heechul was actually really excited to see the rod in his leg. "How are you going to take it out?" Kangin asked. "This is the first time I'm seeing it with my own eyes." Heechul was fascinated by the long stretch of metal. "Doctor, we were able to see this with our own two eyes. But from now on, how long does Heechul have to live?" they all laughed at the over exaggeration between Mc Shin Dong and the doctor.

"Do bags work too?" Eeteuk asked. "Oh yes. A bag. Does anyone have a bag?" Donghae passed his bag over to Mc Shin Dong. Who held it in-between the sides of the machine. "First we will do DongHae's bag." Donghae looked slightly worried about the contents of his bag. "Hu? What is that?" the image became clearer. "Is that women's hair!?" Shindong cried. "Donghae has armpit hair in his bag." They teased. Upon moving the bad around some objects became apparent like a pair of head phones. "Is that a needle, syringe?" These people are soo…

Finally they begin testing the stomach.

Eeteuk was standing in the machine while Mc began to feed him. "We will see your stomach as you swallow food." Eeteuk swallowed the yogurt and banana. "Hurry up and eat it 'Teukie." The food slowly went down the oesophagus as they all watched on the monitor. "Ohh it's like a snake. That must be its home." They watched as the snake like line went into his stomach. Eeteuk laughed. "Its soo strange, really strange." Donghae was called up next. Stood in the same position as Eeteuk. Mc Shin gave him just yogurt. They watched the difference between the solid food and the liquid food. The yogurt went down a lot faster than the banana. "We will try one more time." The yogurt went in a second time. They followed the journey again. "It went down a lot quicker because it didn't need to be broken down."

"From our SuJu members, we took questions and this was one of them. This person wrote in his own handwriting. Our yesung asks, 'if you eat something upside down can you still digest it?' It won't work. We you eat something upside down can you still digest it? It digests in the stomach." Mc answers. "So, is our stomach up in our head?" Heechul said, confused. "No I mean, when you watch martial arts movies they can eat even when they are doing a head stand.

"Yesung please come to the front. Is there anyone who wants to do it too?"Sungmin steps forward. "I will do it." "Oh Sungmin. Now doctor…is this safe for our yesung?" He asked, very concerned. "I would vote against it but if you really want to do it then I suggest no more than a few minutes tops." Yesung quietly debated whether he should or shouldn't do it. "Okay. Now again doctor, if you eat something upside down can you still digest it?" to get the answer off an expert. "Even if you are upside down, of course, you will still digest it. There are muscles in the oesophagus, so once the food goes in, the back muscle, while the front muscle opens, cause the food to be pushed forward." She explains. "I have a question. If there are muscles in the oesophagus, since they are muscles. So if I ate upside down I would be training them right?" trust Shindong to come up with such a question. Everyone even the doctor laughed. "With the muscle in out body if we train them they will grow, but the oesophagus muscles are smooth, we move them without even thinking about it. So if we think around it they are hard to control." Everyone Ahhed in understanding. "But I guess someone who eats a lot is training their oesophagus muscles." This gave Shindong hope! "Then im going to be an oesophagus trainer in the future then."

"Now our Yesung and Sungmin will have to stand upside down and eat. I wonder how different it is going to be if you eat it upside down compared to if you eat it standing." All of a sudden there is a dreaded sound of rattling chains, there was a long line of metal chains growing closer to the ground yesung stared at it in disbelief. "We could have you hang upside down by your knees on a bar, but apparently that takes too much of a person's strength. We already researched everything about it. And now we will tie this bit around your feet." Mc held up the hook at the end of the chains. We will feed him in the upside down position. He had to ask such a ridiculous question." Yesung sat on the red seat while some men came and put his feet into some giant shoes which the chains will attach to, then hoist him up. "Please pull him up!"Mc shouted. Yesung whined he now was scared to get up so high and to be upside down. "I think we should be careful about the things we are curious about." Eunhyuk commented. "Are you okay?" Mc asked. "I'm fine! I need to pee now! Apart from that it's very comfortable." "Ohh it's because he's very athletic." Yesung carefully begins to lift the top half of his body into a sitting position in the air. But then loses it and on the way down he whacks his arm on the X-ray machine causing a loss of balance. "Don't exert yourself." Mc laughs. "It's funny because yesung hasn't been able to bend over to tie his shoes the last few months, but this he was able to do." Heechul pulled up. "He is just trying to impress his fans!" Mc points out. Yesung feels really embarrassed. "Okay we don't want you up there for too long remember what the doctor said. Now let's begin." Mc feeds yesung a chocopie. Eating it has proven to be difficult. "Okay please swallow it. Oh we see the chocopie, it's going up! Ohh we can see part of the baby! Its going in ohh it's in!" Mc shin dong makes his way over to yesung who is still hanging there. "So how did it feel when you swallowed it?" he moves yesung round so everyone could see. "It felt good…now it's in my stomach I can feel it wanting to come back out." Yesung feels really flustered. Mc accidentally lets him go and yesung starts to rock. "Are you okay?" yesung nods. "Well how about we keep yesung there for the rest of the show?" Everyone cheers in favour. Yesung starts to develop a head ache. "Yesung was the one who asked the question but Sungmin said he wanted to do it too." He gave a mic to Sungmin. "Well…no my curiosity COMPLETELY disappeared!" Sungmin after seeing yesung go through that doesn't want to do it anymore, his curiosity has taken a one hundred and eighty degree flip. "I'm sorry but our curiosity hasn't left us just yet." Shindong stated. "I'm really wondering how Sungmin will react." They start to cheer Sungmin on. Yesung was set down and Sungmin was hoisted up much to yesung's relief as once he was firmly on the ground the nausea stopped.

"Are you okay?" Sungmin after getting up and into the air wasn't scared anymore. "Yeah but I think I have a wedgie." He pulls his wedgie out. "his backside is constantly worrying him. Sungmin was given yogurt his time. He managed to eat it. "Look at his butt." "look how fast it's going." Even though Sungmin was upside down the yogurt went surprisingly fast. "It's going down again!" "Swallow your spit." This will help bring the yogurt back down to the stomach. There was loud cheering, like when you go to a football game. "It's in the stomach "

The second test we are about to do, this test we should be excited for, is to Shindong's question. 'If you eat so much that your stomach feels like it is going to explode, can you still have desert?'" Shindong and his food… "Even if you are full, you know ice cream, fruit…you can always eat after!" Shindong protested. "Yes. You can. Not too long ago adults used to say you have a stomach for food. You are SO full from eating food, and then you grandma come past had says 'here have some rice cakes' and you would say 'I'm too full'. She would then say 'you have a stomach for food and a stomach for rice cake'. Then if you really ate it, it went in." Mc theorises.

"Since it was my question does that mean I have to eat until I explode?" he was actually looking forward to eating, knowing him he was probably hungry. "Since Shindong asked the question he is a must in our investigation. And because you will be lonely doing the testing by yourself…we will play human roulette to pick who is going with you!" Shindong is given a red pointy hat and is strapped to a spinning board. When the board stops spinning the persons face that he lands on will be the ones joining him. The board starts. The first is DONHAE! And the last is YESUNG! "This should be interesting! I wonder who could eat the most out of Yesung and Shindong?" Mc asks, yesung hangs his head. "Since we have chosen the participants Shindong can take the hat of now right?" Kangin has a hold on the tip of the hat. Mc nods and Kangin pulls the hat up and it pings back and the elastic pinches Shindong's chin.

"So that we could start testing we came to a hospital. There is the newest high-tech X-ray device." Mc shin dong points to the machine beyond the glass. The three contestants are wearing light fabric robes, the rest were standing next to them looking through the glass. "You eat food, then eat more food, you don't stop eating until you don't think you could fit in another mouth full. In that kind of situation, will we still be able to eat desert? Have you ever seen the stomach soo filled up with food?" Mc Shin Dong asks the doctor. "I have been a doctor for fifteen years, and I have never seen it. The reason is, this room is to check people's stomach's when they are completely empty. So there is no reason to see a stomach full." This should make this test more interesting for everybody then. "So I am anticipating the result of the experiment." "first we will have a look at the stomach's empty. Let's start with Shindong." Shindong is standing in the machine. While the others wait to see the insides of Shindong's stomach. "I don't know if it's just the machine but the picture is very different from the one before." Mc looks at the picture on the screen, it is a better machine so that could be why it is a different image. "When you look at that sight of Shindong, his neck is elegant and sexy." On the X-ray Shindong actually has a neck…in real life his neck is hidden… "Please drink the contents of that cup please." The doctor orders. Shindong does as he is told to. They watch the liquid slide down Shindong rapidly.

Now our Donghae, "You can see his earrings." "Ohh he looks like a robot, the terminator!" Donghae moves his neck from side to side which made the image on the screen look even more robotic. He too is asked to drink the liquid and it travels down into his stomach creating a much better picture of what Donghae's stomach looks like. Finally Yesung.

"You can see his necklace." Yesung drinks the liquid and the monitor moves down along with the fluid. Once the liquid reaches his stomach I dribbles in. "That's so strange!" Some of the liquid is being passed through the placenta and into the baby's stomach. "Ohh wow!" siwon exclaimed.

Now we will add food to the empty stomachs. "One meal is supposed to be five hundred grams. He will now eat five hundred grams of food, you have been waiting a long time for this food! Go ahead." They all begin to eat. "When I look at that it looks like chicken meat." Kangin said as he stared at Sungmin's X-ray image. "The stomach doesn't look that full." Mc pointed to the screen. "It's going into the lower intestine." The food starts passing through to another pocket below the stomach. Shindong; "he starved himself last night, now he is eating so appetizingly. Shindong eats SO well." His stomach expands as Shindong shovels more and more food into his mouth. "Shindong are you happy?" Shindong looks over, his eyes so full of love. "Yes~" was all Shindong could say though his mouthful of food.

In the next room is a buffet table filled with more food than any of the three contestants could eat. There was over fifty different types of dishes. Donghae is the first to start loading his plate. "You guys will have to eat until you feel like you are going to explode okay? But I will tell you guys in advance, if you think you can't possibly eat anymore, all you do is wave this little white flag and say; ' I don't think I can eat anymore.'

"How many plates have you had?" Mc asks Donghae. "My second plate." Donghae admits. "Are you starting to feel full?" Donghae nods. "It's starting to get difficult."

"How many plates have you had?" Mc asks Shindong. "This is my second plate." "Well how do you feel right now?" Mc Shin Dong Yup expects nothing more than still hungry. "Oh…this is my second plate…" Shindong is too fixated on eating. "If you can't eat anymore all you have to do is raise the white flag and tell me. After twenty minutes~ they are all still eating but it is becoming obvious who has a satisfied their hunger. So far Donghae has eaten six hundred and ninety seven grams of food. Shindong has eaten nine hundred a fifty grams but Yesung has eaten one thousand one hundred and forty two grams. "I'm really full." Donghae puts his plate down, ready to give up. "This little bit is left! Eat it. Donghae you can do it." Shindong poked at the left over cabbage on his plate. Donghae finishes what is left on his plate. But that was it, he was going to give up. He grabs two flags and waves them in the air in surrender.

After thirty minutes~ Shindong has eaten one thousand three hundred and twenty one grams and Yesung has eaten one thousand nine hundred and seventy two grams. "It is getting really difficult to eat now. What do I do my chin hurts." Yesung moves Shindong's chin up and down helping him to chew. After forty minutes~ Shindong has eaten one thousand five hundred grams and Yesung has eaten two thousand and sixty grams. "A serving of samkyupsal is how many grams?" Shindong was just about to call it a meal. "It's two hundred and fifty." Yesung was just about full as well. He was now taking it really steady. "So that means I ate six servings by myself?" Yesung began to laugh at him.

After fifty minutes~ Shindong had eaten one thousand, six hundred and sixty seven grams. Yesung had eaten two thousand three hundred and ninety four grams. The two can't even look at another piece of food without feeling sick. "Uhh, at this rate im going to get a stomach ache." Shindong rubbed his stomach. "At this rate im going to give birth to a hundred pound baby!" he sat back on his seat and threw his head back. "Here just eat this last bit japchae." Shindong picks the last piece off of Yesung's plate and makes him eat it. "I will finish mine, then that is it." Yesung struggles to put it in his mouth but does it, Shindong waves his flag. Yesung turns to him and glares at his betrayal. Shindong didn't finish his food…Yesung felt like if moved he would surly fall over, top heavy as it is…

Finally they reveal the full stomachs. Donghae, the first to drop out walked up to the X-ray machine. "Do you feel full?" Donghae is holding his slightly enlarged stomach, "Yeah, im really full." "So, full that you couldn't eat another spoon full?" "I can't…" Donghae felt sickened but the very mention of more food. "Well in that case, we shall see how much Donghae's stomach has expanded. Donghae did eat a lot. Doctor his stomach has expanded a lot right?" his stomach was the size of a bowling ball, there was no space left for anything, ever again. "You really can't eat any more? Not even a spoon full?" "No I feel like my food is up here." He lined out on his chest where the line was. "Please bring over the desert!" all of a sudden a woman came in with a plate of different deserts. Donghae was considering eating the appetizing deserts, but his stomach was saying no, his eyes were saying yes. "Deserts, ones you love." Donghae pointed to one, even with a full stomach he reached out and grabbed one. He eats it. It goes in! "For a second I forgot," he confessed. "You forgot you were full?" Mc asks, "Since it's something I like." "And you don't feel uncomfortable or anything?" with all that food he ate and now he wants to finish this desert even though he swore he was full. "It's like my stomach just switched off!" how is that possible? "your stomach is digesting?" apparently not! "yes." Donghae takes more of the cake. "How amazingly strange…anyhow in Donghae's case, even though he ate so much and felt like he was going to explode he could still finish his desert."

Shindong; "Shindongie…" Mc gripped him by the shoulder. "I'm so full. I ate one thousand six hundred and sixty seven grams." Everyone began to pat Shindong's stomach. "By yourself?" "What's new?" Kangin added. Shindong chuckled mentally swearing revenge upon Kangin. "I'm here too." Yesung walked in, "My goodness…how many grams did you eat by yourself?" Mc also patted Yesung's very rounded stomach. "Two thousand three hundred and ninety four grams. I feel like I'm having triplets!" Everyone laughed. "Really!?" Yesung huffed. "That was minus the five hundred I had before I over ate." Everyone ohhed. "So you ate almost three thousand grams of food. Wow, are you sure you can't eat anymore?" Mc confirmed."Even the baby is full." Yesung felt like he was going to fall over. Mc caught him from toppling over. "Maybe you might want to sit." Yesung gathered his pride and sat.

"I guess we will see how much Shindong's stomach as expanded. "WOW! Is the black thing really his stomach?" Eeteuk rested his head on Donghae's shoulder. "It's expanded soo much." "Doctor what do you say?" mc Shin asks, "He's probably very uncomfortable." The woman brings round Shindong's desert. "Now we have pudding…or maybe cake?" ever since the pudding/cake was brought in Shindong's eyes have been glued to it. Shindong smiled. "Shindongie's face… a smile is coming up and down. But he is soo full now, no matter how much he likes it." Sungmin pointed to the monitor. "He is full to the brim." "There is nowhere for it to go in. Why don't you at least smell it first? You don't have to force yourself to eat it you know!" Shindong takes a huge chunk out of his pudding and puts it into his mouth. Liking it he goes for another, "Why are you eating it?" Shindong's stomach is soo full that they are shocked when he goes in for a third. "It's tasty." They look at the screen. "It strangely goes in." "The pudding that he loves soo much.." Shindong has another five pieces before Mc Shin Dong tells him to stop. "That's enough, stop eating, stop eating! Can you eat more?" "It's because you ate so much." "He has that kind of style, fox like style."

Yesung; "Now do you think you could eat anymore?" Mc asks. "No, if I do I will end up with a hundred pound baby!" everyone laughs. "Okay then, but we have a desert for you…" Yesung walks into the room and stands in the machine. Within five seconds the whole of his mid section was on display. "Ohh!" Yesung's stomach looks like he's just eaten an elephant! "He was right, his stomach is full and so is the baby's!" "Awe its waving." Eeteuk waved back at the monitor. "I don't think it's waving, it's more likely to be wanting to get out and breath." The woman brought Yesung his desert. Yesung looked at it and then looked away. "What Yesung you can't eat it?" Yesung bit his bottom lip. "I can't I really can't." Yesung picks up the plate and the fork. "I thought you said you couldn't!" Mc laughed. "It's not good to waste food." Yesung stabs his chocolate brownie and lifts it to his mouth. In it pops. "Wahh! It is actually going in!"

Question answered: Even if you are full you can still eat desert.


End file.
